Pernikahan Playboy
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Saya terima nikahnya Rukia Kuchiki dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat cukur di bayar tunai!" sah? sah? "TIDAK SAH!" Siapa yang bilang begitu? Gaje n OOC. review?


Hollaaaa Minnaaaaa......

Ini fic pertama saya difandom Bleach. Padahal dah sering jalan-jalan ke fandom ini, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang.

Tadinya saya mau bikin romance, tapi entah kenapa malah jadinya humor gaje lagi kayak gini. Saya memang dari aliran humor sih! XD

Untuk Ichigo FC sebaiknya gak baca fic ini. Soalnya image Ichigo akan berubah total di fic ini. Jadi _don't like don't read_ ok. Tapi kalo gak baca, mana tau sih. Hehehehe

Fic ini bisa dijadikan teman minum kopi-halah-atau saat menikmati makanan ringan seperti kambing guling(?) dan sejenisnya! Mungkin juga bisa dijadikan obat stess atau malah akan bikin tambah stress. Ya, mudah-mudahan tidak ya!

Sebelumnya gomen kalau masih ada typo dan ceritanya tidak berkenan di hati.

Semoga Terhibur....

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya Om Tite Kubo kan?**

**Warning: OOC & GaJe**

************

Pagi itu di kediaman Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 18 tahun. Saat ini sedang duduk bersila berhadapan dengan bapak penghulu untuk mengucapkan ijab kabul. Didampingi dengan Inoue Orihime-calon istrinya-yang saat ini tengah hamil dua bulan akibat hobi Ichigo yang tidak bisa dihilangkan yaitu suka menghamili anak orang. Di saksikan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki. Yang namanya ijab kabul itu harus di ucapkan dengan benar, jelas dan lantang. Tidak boleh terputus dan tidak boleh salah!" Jelas pak penghulu yang berambut keriting dan berjubah pink dengan motif bunga itu.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Ucap Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil Sir. Panggil saja saya kapten Kyouraku!" Katanya.

"Ah...siap kapten!" Kata Ichigo ragu.

Baru kali ini ia menemukan penghulu yang ingin dipanggil kapten. Dan juga agak kurang yakin kalau orang yang di depannya ini adalah seorang penghulu. Karena dari awal mulai acara, mata penghulu itu tidak lepas memandang dada Inoue yangdibilang_ wuih_ itu. Membuat Ichigo risih saja. Padahal bukan dia yang diperhatikan.

"Setelah ucapan dari saya selesai, Kurosaki langsung mengucapkan ijab kabul yang sudah saya ajarkan tadi yah!" Kata Kyouraku. Ichigo mengangguk. Lalu Kyouraku menjabat tangan kanan Ichigo.

"Saya nikahkan Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Inoue Orihime dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat semir di bayar tunai!" Ucap Kyouraku.

"Saya terima nikahnya Inoue orihime dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat semir dibayar tunai!" Ucap Ichigo lantang.

"Sah? Sah?" Tanya Kyouraku pada tamu yang sejak dari tadi menyaksikan acara akad nikah ini.

"TIDAK SAH!!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak dari arah pintu. Membuat Ichigo dan para tamu undangan menoleh pada asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu, berkenseikan, memakai haori dan hakama hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu menggandeng gadis berambut hitam, bermata violet, yang membawa boneka chappy.

"Rukia?" Ucap Ichigo menyebut nama gadis yang di gandeng pria itu.

"Kurosaki, kau berkeringat!" Kata Inoue pelan pada Ichigo.

oh, ayolah! Siapa juga yang tidak akan berkeringat bila dihampiri pria berwajah dingin dengan tatapan akan-ku-mutilasi-kau! yang sangat menusuk seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kurosaki!" Ujar pria yang diketahui bernama Byakuya yang merupakan kakak dari Rukia itu sambil mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo.

"A..a..apa?" Ucap Ichigo terbata.

"berani-beraninya kau menodai adik kecilku yang manis tiada tara ini! Dan yang ku lihat sekarang, kau malah menikahi gadis lain? Dasar kucing garong! Ku bunuh kau!" Seru Byakuya mengeluarkan Senbonzakura.

"Jangaaan, nii-sama! Kalau Ichigo mati, nanti aku gak jadi nikah sama dia!" Cegah Rukia. Byakuya kemudian terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik hingga kau harus menderita sepertì ini~" Kata Byakuya lirih.

"Maafkan aku juga, Nii-sama. Ini semua salahku," Ucap Rukia mulai terisak.

"Dengar, brengsek! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Rukia sekarang juga! Walau aku sangat tidak rela dunia akhirat Rukia menikah dengan kucing garong sepertimu!" Ujar Byakuya semaikin mencengkram kerah Ichigo.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun akan menikah denganku. Aku sudah hamil dua bulan!" Inoue angkat bicara.

"Enak saja! Ichigo yang akan menikah denganku! Aku sudah hamil tiga bulan!" sewot Rukia.

"AKU!" Teriak Inoue.

"AKU!" Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Sudah..sudah..kita pilih yang hamilnya paling tua saja yah!" Usul Kyouraku.

"Berarti aku! Aku kan yang sudah tiga bulan!" Sahut Rukia.

"Mana bisa begitu?" Ucap Inoue lirih.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki? Kau bersedia menikah dengan Rukia dan rela melepas nona Inoue?" Tanya Kyouraku.

"A-aku..bersedia," Ucap Ichigo. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' begitu Byakuya mengeluarkan deathglare ke arahnya.

ini memang akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri. seharusnya dia tidak mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya yang mengatakan slogan _'yang namanya macho itu, berani macarin cewek yang kakaknya sangar!'_ Ichigo mulai menyesali hal itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Inoue mundur. Digantikan oleh Rukia yang duduk bersimpu di samping Ichigo. Sedangkan Byakuya memilih tempat duduk di dekat Isshin, ayahnya Ichigo.

'Akhirnya aku besanan dengan keluarga Kuchiki!' Batin Isshin terharu.

Byakuya duduk terdiam memperhatikan Rukia. Suasana akad nikah ini membuat dia teringat akan sesuatu. Ya, Byakuya ingat. Dia ingin menikah lagi. 0.0

* * *

"Baiklah kita mulai saja! Kurosaki, yang seperti tadi yah!" Kata Kyouraku di tengah pembicaraan-pembicaraan para tamu undangan tentang Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian Kyouraku menjabat tangan Ichigo.

"Saya nikahkan Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Rukia Kuchiki dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat cukur di bayar tunai!" Ucap Kyouraku.

"Saya terima nikahnya Rukia Kuchiki dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat cukur di bayar tunai!" Ucap Ichigo.

'Che! Mas kawinnya aja kayak gitu. Kasihan sekali kau Rukia~" Batin Byakuya.

"Sah? Sah?" Tanya Kyouraku pada tamu undangan.

"TIDAK SAH!!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria tinggi besar dengan wajah super duper sangat sangar yang di punggungnya menggendong gadis kecil berambut pink datang ke arahnya. dia tak lain adalah Kenpachi Zaraki. Diikuti pria berkepala botak dan satunya lagi berbulu mata aneh yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ichigo tidak boleh menikah dengan gadis itu! dia harus bertanggung jawab dulu pada Yachiru, karena sudah berani-beraninya menghamilinya!" Teriak Kenpachi.

"UUAAAPA?!" Sontak Ichigo dan para tamu undangan kaget luar binasa mendengarnya.

ok, terima kasih pada Bapak Kenpachi Zaraki yang telah memberikan image pedofil selain playboy pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo~! Aku hamil! Aku hamil!" Seru Yachiru melompat-lompat sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit.

"Aduh, Yachiru! Jangan loncat-loncat begitu. Nanti kamu keguguran!" Cegah Yumichika khawatir.

'Udah kayak emak-emak aja nih orang!' Batin Ikkaku.

"Cepat nikahi Yachiru sekarang juga! Kalau tidak..." Kenpachi mengasah-ngasah zanpakutounya di kepala Ikkaku. Membuat Ichigo bergidik ngeri.

"Tunggu dulu! Ichigo akan menikah denganku! Aku sudah hamil tiga bulan. Dan lagi, mana mungkin anak sekecil dia bisa hamil?" Protes Rukia.

"Iya, itu bukan hamil, tapi busung lapar kali!" Seru Karin, adiknya Ichigo.

"Jadi kau meragukan surat keterangan dari Unohana Taichou ini?" Kata Kenpachi menunjukkan selembar kertas. Ichigo dan Rukia membelalakkan mata saat membacanya.

"APA? EMPAT BULAN??" Teriak Ichigo dan Rukia berjamaah.

"Hoo...jadi dia yang hamilnya paling tua?" Gumam Kyouraku.

Kenpachi lalu menarik kerah belakang Rukia dan membawanya ke dekat Byakuya. Kali ini Byakuya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna Rukia hamilnya kalah tua dengan Yachiru. Jadinya dia hanya bisa mengusap lembut kepala Rukia saat Rukia mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Aku bersedia kok menjadi pengganti Ichigo," Kata Renji yang sama sekali tidak menghibur.

"Jangan bermimpi kau, Abarai!" Geram Byakuya.

Sementara itu Ichigo terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi karna Kenpachi duduk di samping Kyouraku yang otomatis berhadapan langsung dengannya. Parah banget dah ni orang! Memandangi Ichigo dengan seringainya yang menakutkan. Dan Yachiru? Dia naik ke pundak Ichigo, masih dengan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

* * *

"Baiklah Kurosaki, seperti biasa yah?" Kata Kyouraku. Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, kemudian Kyouraku menjabat kembali tangan Ichigo.

"Saya nikahkan Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Yachiru Kusajishi dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat perang di bayar tunai!" Ucap Kyouraku.

"Saya terima nikahnya Yachiru Kusajishi dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat perang di bayar tunai!" Ucap Ichigo.

"Sah? Sah?" Tanya Kyouraku entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"TIDAAAK SAAAAH!!"

Mendadak suhu ruangan menurun drastis. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Dengan perasaan malas Ichigo dan para tamu undangan menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat laki-laki pendek berambut putih memakai haori dan hakama hitam sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Yang paling kontras adalah perutnya yang besar itu. Ya ampun! Harusnya Ichigo menasihatinya supaya jangan memakan semangka sekali telan. Tapi harus di potong-potong terlebih dahulu. Lihatlah sekarang perutnya jadi buncit begitu karna semangkanya tidak tercerna dengan baik.

"TIDAK BOLEH!!! TIDAK BOLEH!!! TIDAK BOLEH!!! Ichigo tidak boleh menikah dengan siapapun kecuali denganku!!" Teriaknya.

"HAH?!" Ichigo dan para tamu undangan sepertinya sudah kehabisan suara karna dari tadi berteriak terus.

"Aku hamil, Ichigo~!!" Katanya.

_Gubraaaaak_

untuk kesekian kalinya. Siapa? Siapa lagi yang akan berteriak 'TIDAK SAH' hah??

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Nista! Nista! Nista!XD

Semuanya pasti dah tau yang datang paling terakhir ntu. Terus emangnya Ichigo punya tampang playboy gitu?? O_o

Gomen ne, saya gak tahu si Inoue, Rukia dan Yachiru itu binti siapa. Jadi gak saya sebutin.

Mind to Review??


End file.
